


The Burn

by samidha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Wee Dean, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-12
Updated: 2008-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: A look at the emotional consequences of Dean's mother's death.





	The Burn

Dean rockets up out of his bed. Mama is screaming. Sammy. Sammy. He doesn’t yell for her or for Daddy, he just gets up quicker than lightning. Mary! Sammy! He can already feel it so hot and he doesn’t know it’s fire yet, he doesn’t see it yet, he just knows hot and his mama’s screams for Sammy and his daddy’s screams for Mama.

He doesn’t even feel himself moving, he’s just in the hall and he sees the fire and his insides feel all prickly. It’s like when he ran around and around while Mama looked for clothes for him, only when he stopped running in his circle he didn’t know where Mama was and he heard his name coming from the ceiling but he was already crying and Mama wouldn’t find him, not ever.

Sammy. There’s Sammy. Daddy has their Sammy and he holds him out to Dean and Dean’s body is so prickly-bad. He stands there until Daddy says take your brother outside as fast as you can and don’t look back. Then Dean can’t look back because he’s never been so prickly before and he might fall and hurt little Sammy and he knows he’s the big brother. He has to go fast and be so careful. 

He talks to Sammy because there’s no one there outside. He pretends like he’s Mama telling everybody things are so good because that’s what mamas do. He doesn’t want Sammy to get prickly because it’s the worst thing Dean ever felt. Mama wanted Sammy and now Dean has him, outside. Maybe Mama will be happy and say it’s good.

That’s what he says inside his head so many times because he wants it so he can stop the prickles.

When Dean is five he draws his house for the teacher with big orange spikes where the windows should be and he has to talk to a lady about it because he gets in trouble. But he doesn’t talk, he only stares. After they make him see the lady, Dean draws a different picture of his family. He copies Sarah’s drawing with smiley faces and some grass and a house with all the right parts. When he starts to draw the fire around him and Sammy he stops himself, breaks the orange crayon, covers the fire with black circles everywhere. That gets him in trouble too. He hates going to talk about it. Daddy doesn’t have to talk about Mama.

They’re going somewhere safer. Still in Kansas, but away from the bad house and to a different school for Dean. Daddy loads Dean’s toys into boxes and Dean doesn’t even cry because he doesn’t want them.

Mama never came outside and his toys just aren’t good anymore. If Daddy wants to take everything away, he can, even Dean’s clothes, even his Batman underwear. Daddy can put Dean in a box, because Dean just wants Mama here and Daddy won’t say anything but Pastor Jim says she went to the angels. That means she isn’t coming back. She can’t be here ever again.

Angels make Dean prickly now. He knows he’ll hate them forever. They took his mama away.


End file.
